Week 28
Week 28 starts Travel to Sudbury Bandit Attack If you choose to travel to Sudbury, you may be attacked by bandits. If the person responsible is dead or allied to you, and if Commoner Approval >-40, the trip is uneventful. If not, but you passed the Intrigue check during Week 18, and choose to focus on "Assassins" and then choose "More guards" you skip the next check, +1 Angry. If you did neither, Test: Archery + Reflexes ≥100 * Success: You avoid the arrow, but some of your guards don't. +1 Depressed, +1 Afraid * Failure: You are hit by an arrow, but not fatally. Test: Battlefield Medicine ≥70 ** Failure: You push the arrow through the other side, resulting in your death. ** Success: +3 Afraid. Test: Composure ≥50 or Meditation ≥50 *** Success: You survive *** Failure: You scream loudly, attracting more arrows... If you survive, you reach Sudbury without any more eventualities. Argument at the Party You witness an argument between Gwenelle and her mother, Lieke. If Bennett was elevated to Duke of Maree or Hellas, he will diffuse the argument without trouble, and Gwenelle will reveal a bit of his backstory. If not, Test: Flattery ≥60 to unlock option "Flatter them both". Now choose: * Side with Gwenelle: Lieke is unhappy. +1 Willful, +1 Depressed * Side with her mother: Gwenelle is unhappy. +1 Yielding. -10 Noble Approval * Flatter them both: Both are appeased. Briony During the party, Briony approaches you. Test: Novan History ≥90 or Test: Lore ≥60: * Failure: You don't know what she's talking about. Briony goes by herself. Kevan will blame you for her mistakes. * Success: '''You know what she's talking about. Choose: ** '''Offer to help: Briony will come to the palace next week. +1 Willful ** Try to talk her out of it: Test: Conversation ≥75 *** Success: Briony relents. +1 Angry *** Failure: Briony goes by herself. Kevan will blame you for her mistakes. ** Tattle to her parents: Briony is upset, but stays safe at home. +10 Noble Approval Mingling If your Noble Approval is too low and you didn't send your agents after "Noble plots" on Week 18, or Adair died in the previous weeks, Arisse will avoid you. If you tried to win her support, she tells you she'll agree to work with you only if you marry her son, Thaddeus. Choose: * Agree to marry him: You now have a fiancee and a Royal Advisor, the civil war is avoided. Arisse will come to work at the palace next week. If you didn't offer to help Briony or failed to dissuade her, you'll mention that and Arisse will make sure Briony stays home. +1 Yielding * Refuse: The negotiations fail. You'll go to war in the upcoming weeks. If Charlotte is present at the party, her reactions to you depend on previous actions. If she didn't heal you on Week 3, she's at the party, -1 Lonely. If she did or got bitten herself, she's absent from the party. If you elevated a Lumen Advisor, she excitedly whispers to you about magic. If Lucille is dead, she avoids you, +1 Depressed. Staying at Home If you are not going to Sudbury, +1 Lonely. Test Court Manners ≥80: * Success: You smooth things over with a gift and an apology letter. +1 Cheerful * Failure: Lieke will be displeased If you saw Evrard during Week 6, recognized him during Week 14 and peacefully told him to leave, you hear a tapping on your window. Test Falcons ≥10 to recognize that it's unlikely to be a bird. You will then see it's Evrard throwing pebbles at your window. * Sneak Out: You sneak out of your room to meet him. He'll offer you homemade blueberry cookies. Test: Poison ≥70 to unlock "Make him eat first". Now choose: ** Eat a Cookie: +1 Cheerful. Evrard will be unlocked as a marriage candidate (Success will depend on Approval, Cruelty, and the outcome of Week 36) ** Make him eat first: +1 Cheerful. You have the option to make Evrard you royal taste tester, which may lead to marriage (Success will depend on Approval, Cruelty, and the outcome of Week 36) ** Don't eat a cookie: You won't see him again after this week. * '''Ignore Him: '''You won't see him again after this week. Special Weekend Activities None Category:Calendar